


Burnt Marshmallows

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunters, Sad Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Veronica Mars wasn't the same girl who left Neptune. She had been hardened by life and a no-nonsense career choice. She gets the call back to help look after a witness. Of course, it had to be him. Veronica can't escape him. How do these epic lovers handle this babysitting job?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress. I don't think I will change anything written here, but it's possible. If I do, I will make note of it in the summary.

Veronica Mars used to be a marshmallow. She used to be a lot of things. She used to trust people. She used to rely on people. She used to care. But, times changed. She grew. She moved on. 

After saving Logan from the Sorokins, she left town. She first tracked down her mother in Arizona. She found out that there was actually a warrant out for her arrest in her burglary of her father's $50,000 check. She had been shocked that her father actually went to the police, but she was happy for the reason to find her. Her mother had begged and pleaded with Veronica. Lianne tried to get Veronica to see past the obvious addiction and sickness and help her. Veronica did what she did best. She turned her mother in. With the reward money, she moved east. She kept in contact with her father and tried to send Mac and Wallace, her two closest friends, emails at least once a month. But, school started back up and they got busy. She got busy.

Months turned into years. They hadn't been the kindest to Veronica. Ten years ago, Veronica was pink pastels and soft fuzzy sweaters. Now, she was leather. She had a dark tan and her hair was thinner than it used to be. She rarely styled it outside a ponytail. She didn't bother with makeup or perfume. She didn't see the point in dressing up for people she was slipping handcuffs on. 

Today, she sat in the diner and flipped through screens on her laptop. She was using the free Wi-Fi and sighed at the email from her father. She was happy to hear from him. That wasn't the issue. The content however left a sinking feeling in her gut. He was asking her to come babysit a client while he and some buddies searched for the gang harassing him. It was an easy job and she knew her father would give her a huge chunk of the payout. But, she wondered why her father asked for her. She was in Missouri. She sighed and nodded to the waitress as she poured more stale coffee into her cup. She responded that she would be there in as soon as she could. She went ahead and booked her flight and packed a bag for her stay. 

She got a rental car and checked into the Camelot. She smirked at the old familiar setting. She remembered sitting out front and taking pictures of sordid affairs. She was glad to be out of that line of work. Tracking people down thrilled her way more than her dirty picture wall ever could. She sent her father a text. She thought about calling Mac or Wallace, but she wasn't sure when she would be working. Maybe, after she finished, she could see if they were available for a drink. Until then, she needed to focus on the job. She looked to her phone and chuckled at her father's response. He would be bringing the client by after dark. Veronica looked at the clock and set her alarm on her phone. She knew she would be up for days possibly. She had better get some sleep now while she could.

Veronica woke to a light tapping on her hotel room door. She looked to the clock and growled. They were five minutes early from her alarm going off. She turned her unused alarm off and slid off the bed. She pulled the lopsided ponytail free and ran her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath and grabbed her gun. With it to her side, she opened the door.

“Veronica.” Logan stood there. He was not twenty feet from where they first kissed. 

She blinked, but recovered quickly. She opened the door further, seeing her father standing just behind him. “Logan, come in. Dad.” She greeted the older Mars with a glare.

“Honey, you look great.” Keith smiled and pushed inside the room.

Veronica watched Logan enter the room. He was fidgeting with his shirt sleeves. He had a bag thrown over his shoulder. He looked good. He was toned and kept his hair shorter. His arms looked like he could bench a Mack truck. She turned to look at her father. “Yea, you aren't a good liar, Dad.” She smirked. She closed the door and locked it before leaning against the wall. 

“Sorry to spring this on you like that. I didn't think you would want this job if you knew the specifics and I am out of people to call, unless you want to count Vinnie.” Keith started.

Veronica nodded. She watched Logan set the bag down on the slept in bed and turned to face her. 

“Veronica, I need your help.” His voice was so small.

“What's the deal, guys? Who's following him? What do I need to watch out for?” Veronica could easily get lost in the emotions of this case. She could remember how much she loved Logan, or how much he pissed her off beating up Gory Sorokin. She could be pissed at her father from hiding Logan's name from her in this and bringing her in blindly. It was unprofessional to do that to a fellow investigator. But, Veronica needed to focus on the case. If Logan's life needed to be saved, she would save him, again.

“Fitzpatricks are after him. Seems he saw something a week ago and they are trying to get him for reporting it.” Keith sighed.

“Liam?” Veronica set her gun on the television stand. She slipped her holster around her arms and shrugged it up onto her shoulders. She adjusted it so it hung comfortably before picking her gun back up and slipping it into the holster.

“And his cousin, Danny Boyd.” Keith nodded. “I've got a couple guys going with me to try to track them down, but we really needed someone to keep Logan out of trouble and out of sight.”

Veronica looked to Logan. He was blinking at her gun. She smirked. “I think I can handle that.”

“Logan has offered a hefty sum if we keep him alive until the Fitzpatricks are in custody. I doubt they will get a bail option with their history and our evidence.” Keith calmly spoke. 

“Gotcha.” Veronica wanted coffee. She wanted a moment to take this in, but she knew she would get plenty of time to reflect. “Is that folder for me?” 

Keith grinned and handed it over. “A copy of everything we have. I'm sure Logan can answer any questions you have. I have to get going.” He walked over to Veronica and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks, honey.”

Veronica hugged her father back and nodded. “Sure, Dad. Saves me from coming in for the holidays.” She smirked at his hurt expression. “Go, get the bad guys. I'll keep an eye on this one.”

Keith nodded to Logan before slipping out. 

Veronica locked the door and turned around. “Want anything? I didn't go to the store yet, but I can get some snacks and drinks.”

“I'm ok.” Logan mumbled. “When did you start carrying a gun?” 

“When bad guys started to shoot at me.” Veronica answered with an annoyed tone. She closed her eyes and sighed. “It comes in handy to just have it rather than wish I had one.” 

“Your dad said you are working in the Midwest mostly?” Logan's voice was getting a little louder now. He wasn't close to yelling, but he was starting to sound like his old self.

“Yea. I guess my base is St. Louis.” Veronica walked over to the bed and pulled her boots over to her and sat on the bed. “So, what did you see?”

“Liam murdered my-” He stopped.

Veronica slipped her foot in a boot and turned to look back at him. He was looking down, pained. “Are you alright?”

“Yea, just hurts to say. He murdered my wife.” Logan didn't look up. The words struggled to come out, filled with hurt and sadness.

Logan had been married. That would have been nice to know before also. It sucked that she was dead, but bravo to him for moving on. That had been what she wanted when she left. She would be lying if she thought it didn't hurt, but she could control this. She could let it roll off her like it wasn't a big deal, the biggest deal ever in her adult life. She could deal with this.

She sighed. “I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't know.” She looked down to her boot and tightened the laces. She heard him fighting back tears. She slipped the other boot on and tied it. 

“I know. I'm, uh. Yea. It sucks.” Logan cleared his throat. “I called your dad as soon as the threats started. He put me in hiding. I'm still processing that it happened.”

Veronica nodded. “I bet.” She was also trying to process it. She had questions and some of them even had something to do with the case. But, she was also sure her dad knew the answers. Maybe, the folder held the answers and she never had to ask him. Now, she just needed to get him settled. “Um, I'm going to run and get something to eat, if it looks clear. Can I trust you to stay here?”

Logan sighed. “I'm not a child, Veronica.” He was still standing on the other side the bed.

“I know. I'm just, I'm here to protect you. If you want to come with me, you can. But, the less we move you, the safer you will be.” Veronica picked up her jacket and slipped it on. It covered her gun beautifully. 

“I'll stay.” Logan nodded. “Maybe, I'll take a shower.”

“Great.” Veronica nodded and grabbed a bag. She pulled out a small purse and flung the strap over her neck and one arm. “I'm going to the store and then I'll run through a drive thru.” She reached in her bag and pulled out a small burner phone. “In case you need me. My phone number is programmed in it. If something happens and you have to run, make sure you grab this. You can call me and tell me where to pick you up.” 

Logan nodded. “Ok.” He looked down at it. 

“I'll be gone maybe thirty minutes. Don't attract attention to yourself.” She turned and grabbed the key. “Lock up.” She slipped out of the door and pulled it closed behind her. She waited and heard the door lock and nodded. She sighed and walked down to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters will be multiple points of view, but here's Logan's chance to speak his mind.

Logan Echolls had seen a lot of things in his twenty-six years of existence. He had only been surprised by a few people in his life. When he had stood outside the hotel room with Keith, he knew who was on the other side of the door. He had been there when Keith sent her the email. He knew her from the time he was twelve. He fought her, then for her. He saw the real Veronica, battle wounds and all. He was one of the few people that saw her insecurities. He saw her flaws and her bravery. The last time he saw her, she had left Hearst. She had given him a chance to say goodbye, which surprised him. He always expected he would wake one up day and she would be an agent in the FBI, transported across the country in the dead of the night. But, she came to him and told him she was leaving. She even implied she probably wouldn't make it back too often. He had her number, which he now wondered if it was still any good, and an email address. 

When he met Kera, he was smitten. She was so different than any other woman he met. She was different from Veronica. She was cheerful and hadn't lived in Neptune her whole life. She wasn't damaged, like so many of his friends. She never had to bury a friend or visit a parent in jail. Not that she was this angel of perfection, but by comparison to people in Logan's life, she seemed holy. She had moved to California to work on as a model. She was about to give up when she met Logan and they became friends. It took over six months for him to agree to a date. But, once he did, he tried hard not to look back. Looking back meant he would feel guilty and dirty. He would think he was betraying Veronica, even though she was probably dating wherever she was. Kera took things slow with him. She took care of him. 

They married in quiet beach wedding. Kera had her sister as a maid of honor, and Dick was Logan's best man. Kera was breathtaking in the flowing white slip of a dress. Her brown hair was pulled back in a loose twist and blew around wildly during the ceremony. Logan had wanted to capture all the strands. The wedding was a little over a year ago. Kera and Logan had just gotten back from an anniversary trip to Brazil. But now, Kera was gone.

Logan had stepped away to poke his head in a shop on the boardwalk. He peeked out the window at his wife. He noticed she was talking to a man and looked upset. Before Logan could make it back out to protect her, he saw two shots fire off and the man ran. Logan couldn't forget the face of the man who held Veronica down on a pool table when they were eighteen. The man he held a gun at to save the petite blonde. 

Logan's brain turned to the same small blonde handling a gun with ease now. He started the water in the shower and began to strip from his clothes. She looked hard and tired. She was not applying proper sunscreen, he was pretty sure about that. She didn't look leathery, but she had spent a lot more time outside than she had when she was a local. She was darker, but more than her skin tone. Her once piercing blue eyes were now dark and cloudy. It looked like storm clouds had taken over the sky blue of her eyes. 

She heard him say he was married and she didn't even flinch. It shocked him that she wouldn't care. He had written and deleted that email so many times, but he could never find the right words to tell her. He was too chicken to call. He knew he could have told Keith and he would have told her. It would be the coward's way, but it would have gotten it through to her. Logan often told himself he didn't tell Veronica because he wanted to move on. If someone told him Veronica was getting married, he would probably have stopped the wedding. He wanted to be married and try survive without Veronica. That's what Veronica wanted. 

But, his sweet Kera was dead. He was still dealing with that. When Keith told him that he would have to call in someone to protect him, Veronica wasn't who came to mind. But Keith assured him that Veronica would keep him safe. He just had to listen to her. Logan laughed at that, the first thing he found funny since this nightmare began. He had to listen to Veronica. He always had to listen to her. She was the one with the listening problem. She was the one who didn't listen to his warnings or concerns. She was the one who had to go head first into danger. And now, she was the one with the gun who was protecting him. Or, rather, she would be once she came back. 

He wondered if she would come back. Maybe this whole food issue was a way for her to leave him. He shook his head, slipping under the water. She would be back. She wasn't shaken too badly by his presence. And they did need food. He couldn't forget her appetite. 

He wondered about her life. She didn't have a ring, so he doubted she had a secret marriage. She didn't look happy. She didn't look loved. 

Logan growled and squeezed some shampoo into his hand and rubbed it around his head, cleaning his short hair. Her love life didn't matter to him. He was very recently widowed and she was only here to protect him. She was the last one available and got the short stick. He preferred this to her going after Liam and Danny though. This was safer. 

He thought of her reason to carry a gun. She had said bad guys shot at her. He turned and rinsed his hair. His little Veronica had been shot at. Not his. Not anymore. She was no one's. But, she was out there, bringing in the bad guys. She had to love that. He wondered if she knew how much her father worried about her. He wondered if she cared that Logan now worried. 

Logan heard the door slam and he jumped. He kept the water running, but stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. He took a deep breath, trying his best to remain calm. He opened the door slowly and peeked out.

“No need to fear, Veronica is here.” Veronica sang softly. She put the bags down on the bed and wiggled a greasy white bag at him. “Burgers?” She smiled at him and it melted his heart.

He nodded. “Give me a few minutes to throw some clothes on.” He closed the bathroom door and exhaled slowly. He turned off the water. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was sure it was from fear of who was in their room. Their room. It was going to be a long couple of days.

He quickly dried off and slipped into some comfortable clothing. He stepped out and tossed his bag near hers.

“Leave a pair of shoes out where you can easily slip them on in a hurry.” Veronica spoke with a mouth full of burger. Her face was glued to a laptop screen and she typed with one hand.

“Right.” Logan nodded and set some sneakers out. He tidied up his bag, realizing if they needed to run, he would like to keep his stuff. He walked over to the small table she had claimed and looked in the bag. “Both of these burgers for me?” Logan smirked. 

“I couldn't remember if you liked cheese. I got one with and one without.” She still didn't look up. “The drink is a Coke. I have Sprite if you would prefer.” 

“Coke is fine.” Logan said. He reached in the bag, pulling out one burger. He looked to the table then to bed. He looked back at the table. “Mind if I join you?”

Veronica finally looked up and shook her head. “No, go ahead.” 

“How are you going to keep an eye on me if you keep your nose on the screen?” Logan smirked. He was aiming for playful. He was trying to tease her.

“I'm researching this case.” Veronica looked back to the screen. “But, fear not, I am listening for evildoers.” She paused. “Oh, that's just you.” She didn't smile.

Logan lost his smirk. “Are you implying I am making this up? Maybe as a ploy to get you back into town?” He looked down to his burger, suddenly not hungry.

“No.” Veronica looked up at him. She was calm and stoic. It was freaky. “I don't think my dad would have called me in if he was anything but scared you would lose your life without protection. Don't worry. I'm good at this.” She nodded to his burger. “Eat.” She turned back to the laptop and took another bite. Watching her, he wondered if she ever bit her own fingers.

He opened the burger and ate it in quiet reflection. He wondered why he jumped to accuse himself of making it up. Sure, he missed her, and it was a great way to spend time with her, but these horrible circumstances were unfortunately true. He had to lose another lover to get Veronica back in his life. Sighing softly, he looked around. He didn't have his own device to distract him and the thought of turning on the television didn't appeal him. He should have brought a book or two.

Veronica suddenly slammed her laptop closed and tossed half of the burger into the bag with a growl. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Problem?” Logan asked softly. He wanted to be snarky, but he knew she was armed.

Veronica opened her eyes and waved a hand. “Don't worry about it.” 

“Ronica, we're here together for a while. You can talk to me.” Logan wasn't sure what happened, but he remembered they were friends long before they were anything else.

“I just lost a big bounty I had been spending weeks trying to find. Someone else swooped in and got him an hour ago.” Veronica sighed. 

“Oh.” Logan didn't mean to have messed up her life. “How much was the bounty?”

“A hundred and fifty grand.” Veronica sighed. “Would have been nice.” She shrugged.

“Sorry. You lost it because you came here?” Logan didn't want to ask, but he couldn't hold it back.

“Yes.” Veronica answered and stood. “Don't worry about it. I agreed to come here.” 

“How much are normal bounties? At that rate, you wouldn't have to do more than one or two a year.” Logan smiled. 

“Normally, five thousand.” Veronica put her laptop in a bag.

Logan blinked. “So, why was that one so much?” 

“He was on the FBI most wanted list.” Veronica wasn't giving him much information. It felt like old times.

“What did he do?” Logan asked, chewing. 

Veronica paused. “Logan, I'll tell you if you promise to keep your opinion to yourself.” She turned and looked at him.

This seemed like a trap if Logan ever saw one. He wondered what he was supposed to think about this most wanted criminal other than he was glad he was caught. “Ok. I will keep my opinion to myself.” 

“Rape and murder of fourteen teenagers.” Veronica rattled it off like a grocery list. She had said 'rape'. She was going after rapists, again. She was going after murderers, again. The things that drove him crazy, here she was. Doing it all the time.

Logan looked at his mostly eaten burger and tossed it in the bag with her half-eaten one. He heard Veronica sigh at it. “If you want to get yourself killed, that's your choice, Veronica.” He couldn't keep it back. “I stopped trying to fight you seven years ago.”

Veronica didn't respond. She grabbed the folder she left on the television stand. She walked over to the bed and sat against the pillows. She turned on the bedside lamp and opened the folder.

“Oh, we must be done talking.” Logan sighed and shook his head.

“Did I miss where you asked me a question?” Veronica didn't look rattled. She wasn't standing with her shoulders back or her arms up. She wasn't watching him for clues on how to react. She was crossing her ankles and flipping through the folder that contained his last decade of life. “I see you told my dad about the incident at River Stix.” She was calm. 

“It seemed important. He asked how I knew it was Liam.” Logan sighed. He remembered how upset she was at him for bringing a gun in there. He remembered how she had been threatened and he wished it was loaded. He almost wet his pants when he aimed the gun at Liam. 

She nodded. “No. That's good.” She flipped another page. Those dark, stormy eyes scanned over the pages with a trained precision. This was her life. She was neck deep in bounties and investigations. Gone were the days of insecurities or teenage drama. 

“Ronica...” He wasn't sure where he was going to go with it. It felt like it had been a million years since they talked. He wanted to know about her life. He wanted the distraction. “How have you been?” He opted to start small. He felt a little ashamed he hadn't asked before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it ends in a weird place, but I switch to her POV so it's a new chapter. Spoiler: she's ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, one more chapter, but until I finish some more of the story, this is it. (Probably for a few days.)
> 
> told you she was ok. =oÞ

Veronica sighed and looked up from the folder. It seemed pretty standard witness protection. He saw the murder and he would be the key witness in a trial. She was ignoring the fact that it was his wife who was murdered. She was trying to ignore that it was her epic ex standing a few feet away. She shook her head and set the folder to the side. She couldn't really concentrate on it anyway. “I'm fine, Logan.” She tried to answer him without anger or hostility in her voice. 

“Did you ever get married? Have any kids?” Logan was asking like they were just two people catching up. He obviously had moved on, which, despite the dead wife, was good. 

She shook her head again. “No. No husband. No kids.” She took a sip of her drink and checked the time. 

“Got somewhere to be?” Logan smiled. He was joking. She knew it. She knew he was trying to break the tension down, and he wouldn't be Logan if he didn't use humor, or sexuality. Considering the circumstances, humor was the best bet.

“I should do a walk about.” Veronica swung her legs off the bed. “It's getting late. If you want to go to bed...” She trailed off as she stood. She thought it might be easier if one of them was asleep.

“A walk about?” Logan asked, a brow raised. “I'm paying you to walk around the neighborhood?” He was still smiling, a hint at him still trying to ease the mood.

“Yes, to make sure men aren't waiting to ambush you.” She stood and grabbed her coat. She slipped her arms into the sleeves. 

“What if they ambush me while you are out looking for them?” Logan asked, his smile fading.

Veronica sighed. “I come back in and save the day.” She offered a smile. “I'm sure my dad used the right methods to get you here unseen. I'm not overly worried about men out there waiting for me to open the door.” 

“Not overly worried?” Logan blinked. “No offense, but I'm kind of paying you Mars people to be overly worried and to calm me down.”

Veronica smirked. “Actually, you are paying my father to keep you alive. He subcontracted that job to me. My father is paying me regardless of you sending in the check or not. Only thing I have to do is keep you alive.” She had had this conversation with a couple witnesses before. The fact that Logan slipped into it wasn't shocking. It wasn't that she thought he felt entitled, which she did, but that Logan felt she needed to baby him based on their past. In the seven years since she'd seen him, she expected him to grow up. “I'm not here to coddle you, Mr. Echolls. I am sure I could hire a whore for you, if you wanted.”

Logan blinked at her. She shut him up. She wasn't sure which part really got his brain to stop working, but she was glad something did. 

“I'll be back soon. Lock up.” She walked out and managed not to even slam the door. She walked out to her car and looked around it. It seemed safe. A glance around the parking lot was calming. She was alone. There were two other cars in the parking lot and two other lit rooms in the hotel. She walked down to the street and looked around. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a sucker. She slipped it in her mouth, letting the stick hang out like an unlit cigarette. 

She missed smoking. She had done it for a year, right after she left. She thought it made her seem hardcore and tough. Instead, she smelled bad and her lungs hurt after she ran. Since then, she's needed something for these stressful moments. Suckers worked well, as did gum. She tended to snap the gum and it reminded her of Don Lamb. She didn't want to be a cocky jackass, so she stuck to suckers. 

She watched the road for a while, noting that no one drove down it. She walked around to the other side of the building and looked around. It was an alley. She could smell the trash bins. A couple old washers lay dismantled up against the side of the building. Where the front of the hotel had a fresh coat of paint, the back was chipped. It was like no one ever looked back here. There were no windows from the rooms and no parking. Besides picking up the garbage, there was no reason to be back here.

She walked around the building, spotting her car. Everything was calm and safe. She was confident no one was watching her, or more specifically, Logan. 

She unlocked the door to the room and slipped inside. The room was dark, but she heard a shuffle of movement behind her.

“Roni?” Logan's voice basically squeaked out.

She smirked a bit to herself. “Yea, just me. Why did you turn all the lights out?” She shrugged off her coat and slipped it on the back of one of the chairs at the table. She reached over it and turned on the small light at the table. She looked over her shoulder and saw Logan standing against the wall. He was caught looking at her behind, but his eyes were still full of fear. She looked away and walked to pick up the folder she left on the bed.

“I thought it would be better.” Logan lamely responded. 

Veronica raised a brow. “Better for what?”

“Safer. If I kept it dark, they wouldn't suspect I was in the room.” Logan sighed and looked down to his feet. “Veronica...” He sighed her name and it stayed between them, held up by the tension. 

When Veronica turned to look back at him, she felt her body relax a bit. She saw a very scared man in a lot of emotional pain. She saw a man broken again and again by people being ripped out of his life. She was suddenly proud of him. Most people who survived all he did would have given up on life before being legally able to drink. But, somehow, Logan found strength to push forward. He had continued to find reasons to live, regardless of how much life kicked him down. Between his parents, their demons, his horrible taste in women who go away, Veronica was shocked he still wanted to live. He was scared because he thought he was going to die. This wasn't the man with a death wish. “Hey, it's ok. But, turning the lights on and off is a red flag.” She smiled and walked over toward him. “Let's leave the light on until you go to bed, alright?”

Logan nodded. After a moment, he tilted his head at her. “You aren't going to bed?”

Veronica grinned. “I would be a pretty bad watchdog if I slept on the job. Don't worry. I'll sleep when you are safe and that'll be soon. My dad will catch the Fitzpatricks and I'll be snoring.” She was trying to act carefree. She was hoping it would calm him. 

“Ronica.” He said it with authority. He was chiding her. 

She looked over at him. At least he wasn't hiding behind the door anymore. He had moved out to the center of the room. “What?” Veronica felt her heart pounding. He was magnificent, standing there. His chest wrapped tightly under the tee shirt he was wearing. His dark chocolate eyes still so wounded. She had never seen any other eyes so readable and loving. She wondered how she could have believed he was ever violent. These thoughts were not going to be productive. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. “You sleep. I watch.” She grinned a bit, feeling the blush rising up her neck. “I watch the door.”

Logan hid his smirk, but not well enough. “Fine.” He walked around the bed and pulled out a small toiletry bag. He slipped into the bathroom and closed he door.

Veronica cleared the snacks off the bed and straightened it up. She had no plans on using it again, but Logan would be. She sat at the table and kicked her feet up on the other chair. She opened the folder again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this chapter. It's one of my favorite things I've written, which if I'm being honest, should scare you. I haven't written much past this, so don't start demanding for more just yet. 
> 
> I'm loving how you guys are hating on Veronica. You have no idea what she's been up to. Gawd. Meanieheads. =oÞ

Logan brushed his teeth and shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't trust Veronica to do her best to protect him. She would. He was more worried about what that actually meant. He didn't want to be the reason she got hurt. Again. He felt sick to his stomach and spit out the toothpaste. He rinsed his mouth and washed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned softly. Dark circles were under his red eyes. He needed sleep. He needed peace. He sighed and felt bad. He didn't need Kera. 

He walked out of the bathroom as he yanked off his shirt in a fluid motion. It was pure luck that he saw Veronica's eyes widen at the sight of his naked chest. He had worked hard to stay in shape. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly before he looked away. He would give her a show if she wanted to look. Turning his attention to the bed, he noticed it looked freshly made. She must have adjusted the covers. He looked to the pillows and wondered if they smelled of her. He shook his head and tossed his shirt on the end of the bed. “If you want to sleep, I can share the bed. It's plenty big enough.”

Veronica shook her head. “Nope. I'm up. Go ahead and get some rest. I'll probably do another walk about in a couple hours, so don't freak out when I come back in.” Her nose was practically in the folder.

Logan sighed. “Roni. I would feel a lot better if you were rested.” He pulled the covers back. He wondered why he was pushing this. He knew he wanted to hold her. He wanted to be held. She had held him every time someone who meant something to him left him. Lilly, his mom, her. He shook his head, giving up on the idea and slipped under the covers. They were rough and cheap. He could smell the bleach on them, so he suspected they were at least clean. 

Veronica looked up and smiled. “I am rested. I'm fine. Sleep. Rest.” She looked supportive. Her eyes were soft, but still dark. Empathy filled them. He knew his Veronica was still in there somewhere. “I'll be here when you wake.”

Tears rushed to his eyes. He felt like exploding. He felt relief. He knew that she meant it. She would do everything in her power to be there. He nodded, not trusting his voice. He slipped into the covers and laid back on the thin pillows. He laid there for a good ten or fifteen minutes before he spoke. “Are you seeing anyone?” He would love to be able to say he didn't know why he asked. But, he knew. Of course, he was curious. He was curious about everything in her life, but he really just wanted to hear her voice. 

Veronica paused and didn't answer right away. Logan looked up at her, blinking a bit at the light still on at the table. She cleared her throat softly. “I don't have a boyfriend.” 

Logan nodded. He looked up at the ceiling, a smirk creeping across his lips. He looked back to her. “Girlfriend?”

Veronica raised a brow and shrugged. A grin flashed across her lips. 

“I didn't think so. I mean, there's butch and then there's impossible.” Logan chuckled.

“I am single, pet-less and practically homeless.” Veronica looked back to the folder. 

Logan blinked. “Homeless?”

Veronica nodded. “I'm always on the road. I don't see the point in paying rent or house payments on a place I would only see a couple times a month.”

Logan sat up a bit, using the pillows to support his lower back. He pictured her sleeping in her car or in hotels like this and shivered. “Where do you stay?”

“I have friends, Logan. They let me crash with them.” Veronica smiled softly. 

“So, you don't sleep in bus terminals or libraries?” Logan acted surprised. 

“Not normally, no.” Veronica shrugged, losing her smile. Crap. She had sleep in them. He wondered why she would live like this.

“If you had gotten the bounty money, would you have gotten a house?” Logan asked softly. 

Veronica chuckled. “No.” 

Logan scooted back down. He wanted to ask why she did this, why she lived like this. He knew it would start a fight, so he didn't. He knew logically he had no say in how she lived and wasn't in a good position to judge her way of life. Not openly. Inside though, he could hate it. He could curse her and scream at her with his eyes. 

“I feel you scowling, Logan. Go to sleep.” Veronica's voice flowed to him. It was filled with her all-knowing attitude and maternal tones. 

She knew him too well. She still knew him and that made him smile. “Yes, Mommy.” Logan chuckled and turned on his side. He looked at her.

Veronica looked up at him and raised a brow. “I'm not touching that one.”

Logan scrunched up his face. “Sorry. I suppose that nickname is loaded with therapy fodder.”

Veronica nodded, but she was smiling. For Logan, it felt like before. Before Lilly, before Duncan, before Abel Koontz or a bus crash or his father. It felt like two friends. 

“Thank you, Veronica.” He meant it. He had to let her know, even if she failed. 

Veronica blinked and tilted her head at him. “For?”

“Coming, protecting lil ole me, being here.” Logan couldn't resist changing his tone for his second reason. But he meant it.

“Of course.” Veronica smiled. “Now, sleep.”

Logan closed his eyes. He calmed his breathing and was surprised when he woke up. A quick look to the clock and he realized he had been asleep for about four hours. He noticed, though behind him, the light at the table was still on. He was about to flip over, but he heard her voice softly speaking.

“I know it's early, but I think we need some help with this. My dad told me that two of his guys were shot and wounded during their last encounter. We need manpower.” She paused with a sigh, calming herself, Logan suspected. “Just come out here. Bring your guns and vest.” Another pause, then a giggle. She actually giggled. “As much as I would love to see you in only a vest, my father would prefer you in pants.”

Logan blinked. She had lied to him. She had a boyfriend. He pictured a gruffy, old bounty hunter in cowboy boots and a big ten gallon hat. She had gone from preppy rich boys to old, dirty rascals. And lied to him about it. He might have trouble talking about his dearly departed spouse, but he told her the truth. 

Another giggle came from her and she quickly quieted down. “Just, grab a friend or two. I don't know, maybe Jamie or Dex. This case is important, Jerry.” 

And his name was Jerry. Logan felt like throwing up. Veronica Mars shouldn't be anywhere near an old cowboy from Missouri named Jerry. 

Her voice turned serious. “Yea. I'm keeping an old friend alive from some bad people. No, my dad gets the dangerous part.” She sighed, like she would rather be shot at than watch her ex sleep. “Are you coming?” Another girly giggle. 

Logan wondered where his Veronica went off to. This one was possessed by Lilly. 

“Yea, I'll text the address. Just get here as soon as possible.” Veronililly calmed again. She ended the call and Logan heard the phone being set on the table.

There was no possible way he was going back to sleep. He tried to keep calm. He tried to stay with his back to her. Maybe if he could just let it go, he would be able to go back to sleep. It was only two in the morning. He needed more sleep. He wasn't going to get it. He rolled onto his back and sighed.

“Did I wake you?” She asked as if she cared.

Logan turned and looked over at her. “Yea, but don't worry about it.” He blinked, shocked he just lied back to her. He cleared his throat. “I mean, I suppose I have plenty of time to lay about and sleep for the next couple days.” 

“Maybe. We might have to move you.” Veronica sighed.

Logan looked over at her. She was sitting at the table with her hands halfway through her hair. She was holding it up and back, off her face. She was stressed.

“Why? What happened?” Logan sat up. This wasn't good.

“Liam shot a couple of dad's guys. Dad is fine, and the guys will make it, but they got away. We aren't sure where they are or where they are heading.” Veronica leaned back and looked over at Logan.

“So, any reason to suspect I might be here?” Logan asked. Surely, her father and his friends wouldn't have given up his location. Even if Keith Mars didn't like him and wasn't being paid a bunch to protect Logan, he wouldn't give up his daughter like that.

“None so far, but they might have someone watching. I noticed something on my walk about.” Veronica opened a half-empty bottled water and sipped from it. 

“What?” Logan asked softly. His mood altered quickly with the slight suggestion of heightened danger. 

“It's probably nothing, but I found a couple cigarette butts on the far edge of the parking lot that weren't there earlier tonight.” 

Logan blinked. His safety was being determined by the smoking habits of adulterers in a shady motel. 

“Like I said, could be nothing. It's something to note.” Her phone chimed and she looked down. She smiled at whatever the message had said in a way that reminded Logan of their happier times. Her face was soft and she was glowing.

“Is that your non-existent boyfriend?” Logan resented the jealousy in his voice. He didn't apologize for it though.

“Nope.” Veronica slowly looked over at him. “It's my fuck buddy.” 

Logan felt like he had been punched in the gut. He sucked in so much air, saliva got caught and blocked his windpipe. He coughed a couple times and breathed again. He blinked at her. 

Veronica couldn't help but smirk. She obviously had wanted a reaction. She seemed pleased with the one he gave her. “Any other stupid questions?”

“You seriously have a fuck buddy?” The jealousy was gone. Now, he was hurt and shocked. He didn't even know why he was hurt. They weren't together and hadn't been in a long time. But, Veronica had always seemed the 'only in a relationship' type of person. And even then, she hadn't been a sex fiend. Of course, she initiated it with Logan when they were together. Not always, but enough that it was flattering to Logan. But, a friend with benefits seemed so outside of what he knew Veronica to be. Maybe he was hurt that she wasn't the same shy, inexperienced teenager he once knew.

Veronica just smiled. “I don't sleep on the couch at my friends' places.” 

Logan couldn't believe her. She had practically just admitted to having multiple friends in which she partook of the benefits in return for safe haven sleeping quarters. He was trying to remember the other names she had mentioned so he could ask if they were those types of friends too, but the more he thought on it, the less he wanted to know. “I thought sex was special for you.” 

Veronica shrugged. “Sex is sex. Surely, you understand that. I mean, you weren't in love with all the women you had sex with, right?” 

Logan hated that she was right and he was thinking with a double standard. “Right.” He shrugged back, but he didn't feel it. He was acting like it didn't still bother him. It did though. 

“Go back to sleep. It'll be another couple hours before we would move you anyway. Get some rest while you can.” Veronica finished her water and put the cap back on the bottle.

Logan nodded. He scooted down in the bed. Confusion was running rampant in his head and he doubted he would be able to sleep. But, he closed his eyes. He focused on remembering old Veronica. He focused on the happy times with Lilly and even Duncan. He focused on calming his breathing and relaxing. He was asleep within twenty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't give me your double standards. I don't want them. lol
> 
> Twitter-bait: if you follow me on twitter, you get to see what Jerry looks like.


	5. Chapter 5

Veronica watched Logan relax and eventually sleep. She listened to his breathing almost grunt then whimper then finally even out to a slow and steady pace. She wondered if she shouldn't have been so open with him. Sure, Jerry was her sexual release these days, but he didn't mean anything to her, not outside of friendship. She didn't want him to get hurt or anything, but she dealt with him going on dates and it never bothered her. She and Jerry had fun together. Considering her life was full of stress and anger and frustration, fun was a nice vacation. 

She wondered why Logan was so upset over her sexual evolution. He had been very active the entire time she knew him. True, she didn't really know him now and hadn't for a while, but he was never a saint. She doubted he became a monk before he got married. She didn't doubt he was faithful though. Logan was loyal. It took a huge mistake for him to learn to be. When he had cast out Veronica after Lilly's death, he was loyal to the wrong group. Once he learned the truth, that Veronica never stopped loving her best friend, or even caring about him, he remained loyal. 

Veronica looked at the case file again. Kera Echolls was a year younger than they were. She had a clean record without even a driving violation. She went to Hearst, showing up the year after Veronica left. Veronica wondered if Mac or Wallace had met her. She wondered if they had gone to the wedding. She wondered what Logan wore. She shook her head. This wasn't what she really cared about. She flipped to the picture of Kera. She was a beautiful woman. She looked happy in the picture. Veronica was happy it was just her, and not a wedding picture. She was happy she didn't have to see her standing with Logan, laughing with him. 

She closed the file and looked over at sleeping Logan. She realized that if Logan had been standing out there, he could have been shot too. Her chest hurt and she clawed at it. She looked away, panting slightly. She had almost lost him several times. She hated every single time. Her brain wandered to Gory Sorokin's threat six years ago. She thought how she kept Gory away from Logan and shivered. She couldn't think of it again. She promised herself that she wouldn't guilt herself. She wouldn't feel bad for saving Logan. 

She pulled out her laptop and checked her email. She checked news and some social media. She had a few hours to kill before waking Logan up and moving him to a safer location. She started a list of possible hideouts. 

The clock flipped over to six and Veronica stood up. She needed coffee. She was actively keeping her stomach from making gurgling noises. Stretching her arms and legs, she walked around the bed. She needed out of this room. She felt caged in and the fact Logan was still sleeping was grinding her gears. She wanted to go for a run, maybe along the beach. She wanted to slam her fists into a punching bag and work out this restless energy in her. But, it would be better to be antsy. She also shouldn't wear herself out. This was still day one. 

At the foot of the bed, she looked down at Logan. He was curled up in a tight ball. The room wasn't cold, but he was hugging his legs to his chest. Upon closer inspection, Veronica noticed tears in his eyes. She sighed softly. She had two options. She could wake him with comfort. She wanted to do it. Her arms missed him. But, she shook her head at that idea. Instead, she slipped her phone into her back pocket and shrugged her coat onto her shoulders. She would go get coffee, hoping to wake him up with the door opening and closing. Maybe she could give him a moment to himself. 

XoXoXoXoX

Logan blinked at the sound of the door closing. He turned his head slowly, looking back over his shoulder. Veronica was gone. He lifted up and let out a sigh when he saw her bag still there. She was probably checking the parking lot again. Stretching out his legs, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Noticing it was early, he sighed. Wondering if he was going to get a good night's sleep ever again, he got up. In the bathroom, he brushed his teeth. He noticed a small pouch next to his. Unable to resist, he peeked inside it. A toothbrush, toothpaste and a brush. There were a couple little things of makeup and a small bottle of facial cleanser. In a zipped in pocket, he saw three condoms. He closed up the pouch and removed his hands from it as if they were burned. If he hadn't already been in a bad mood, that would have done it.

But, he spent the last few hours dreaming of Kera. Kera walking or laughing or loving. He dreamed of her smell and her taste. It quickly moved to her death, and stayed on that loop for several times. Each dream was him trying to save her, and failing. 

He dug in his bag and pulled out some clothes. He slipped his shoes on and secured his bag. He slipped the phone into his pocket and turned on the news. He was watching the weather for the week when there was a knock on the door.

Instantly, his heart stopped. Icy fear rushed through his veins. He wondered if Liam found him. He thought of when Weevil had him kidnapped and tortured. This could be worse. Liam was a career criminal. He probably had a specialist who had locations just to torture people.

Another knock on the door and Logan jumped with a gasp. He walked over to the door and put a hand on it. He leaned in and peeked out the window. He released a loud sigh when he saw Veronica standing there with her hands full. He opened the door and held it for her. 

She walked in with a sigh. “Took you long enough.” She set a bag down on the table and twisted to set the coffees down too. “It's black, but I have sugar and cream if you want that.”

Logan smiled a bit. “Uh, thanks.” He looked down to the coffees and raised a brow. “Which is mine?”

“Both black. I only took a sip of one.” Veronica smirked. “Don't remember which.” She opened the bag and pulled out a bear claw. “I needed a dose of caffeine. This time of day is rough no matter what time I get up.”

Logan took the coffee closest to him and looked in the bag. He pulled out a couple small packets of sugar and a stirrer and doctored his coffee. “Did you get any sleep?”

Veronica sat in the chair and pulled away a bite of the bear claw. “Nope. I was watching over you.” She smirked and slipped the bite into her mouth. 

Logan felt warm. Sure, some people wanted him dead, but Veronica looking after him was nice. He missed it. He sipped his coffee. It wasn't great. He reached in and pulled out a creamer thimble and added it. Maybe that would help.

“How did you sleep?” Veronica asked, sipping her coffee.

“Fine.” He didn't know why he was lying. Maybe because Veronica had enough to worry about with keeping him alive and dealing with no sleep and her friend with benefits. Logan closed his eyes a moment and sighed. He slipped onto the chair and reached in the bag for his donut.

“Good. I noticed you are all packed again.” Veronica's voice was nonchalant. 

“Yea, I thought it would be good to be ready to go. I'm not in a rush or anything, but I didn't want to slow you down.” Logan slouched in the chair. He ate the donut slowly.

“No, that's good. I'll get my stuff ready and we'll move you to a more secure location.” Veronica nodded and tossed the waxed paper wrapper in the bag. “Ugh. My hands are all sticky.” She stood and wiggled her fingers at Logan, threatening to touch him with her frosted fingertips.

Logan grinned. He liked playful Veronica. When her finger got too close to his mouth, he did something stupid. He grabbed her wrist with his free hand and held it so he could slip her finger into his mouth. He sucked on it, letting his tongue work over it. Her bear claw must have been sweeter than his because her finger tasted good. After a couple seconds, he released her wrist and pulled his head back. He looked to the side, unsure what to feel. It felt natural to flirt with her, to touch her, to make out with her fingers. But, he was supposed to be grieving. He was grieving. He was running and hiding and scared to die. But, this woman before him, staring down at him with big blue eyes and her mouth slacked open in shock, made him crazy. He had to be crazy to do that, now, here. He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts sorted. “Uh. Sorry.” He wasn't really sorry for doing it, but he was sorry for surprising her.

Veronica didn't say anything. She stepped back and around the bed. She slipped into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. Logan heard the sound of water running and splashing around. She was washing her hands. She was washing his saliva off her. No, she was washing the frosting off, like she intended when she stood up. 

Logan finished his donut and sipped his coffee. He tried to wipe the stickiness off his own fingers, but he would have to wash them. Paper napkins just weren't going to cut it. He watched Veronica come out of the bathroom and kneel at her bags. 

She sorted things, slipping her condom pouch into her luggage. She pulled out a rubber band and quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail, smoothing the top down without using a brush or even a mirror. Once done, she rose back to her feet and resumed her seat at the table.

Logan thought about talking. He wanted to cut the tension he caused. Sighing as he stood, he moved to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. 

He came back out, tossing the wet towel back towards the sink. “So, where do we go from here?” That was a loaded question. He rolled his eyes at himself.

She didn't let him dwell on it though. “There's a farm. We're going to meet some backup there, and my dad. We'll rethink how to get them and keep you safe from there.”

“Your uh, friends?” Logan hated asking it.

“Yea. Jerry, Dex and Jamie. Good guys.” Veronica nodded. She stood and slipped her bag over a shoulder and grabbed her coffee. “Think we can do this in one trip?” She glanced back at him.

Logan slipped his own bag over his shoulder and looked around the room. He reached for the groceries they didn't touch and didn't see anything else but his coffee. “Yea. I just need to grab my coffee.” He shuffled the bags to one hand and grabbed the coffee. He took a sip and remembered it was horrible. “Or not.” He put it down on the table with a shake of his head. He turned back to her.

She was smiling up at him, taking a sip of her awful coffee, without any sugar or cream in it. She always had an iron stomach. “Sorry, gas station coffee isn't for the weak.” 

Logan glared down at her. “I'll have you know I don't mind gas station coffee, I just like it fresh.”

Veronica chuckled and it sounded like wind chimes to Logan. It was beautiful. “Alright. Next time, you get the coffee, I'll sleep in the bed.”

Logan gulped. “Deal.” He watched as she opened the door and he held it open above her head. He turned and pulled the door closed behind them. Walking down to her rental was stressful. He felt eyes on him and wanted to run. He was vulnerable here, out in public. 

Veronica reached back and took his hand. She squeezed it gently and lead him to the passenger side of the car. She opened the back door and tossed her bag back there. She took the groceries and set them on the floor. 

Logan predicted she would take his bag too so he got it ready for her and handed it over when she turned back to him. She was smiling at him with such calm and peaceful eyes. 

She closed the door and nodded to the passenger door in the front and walked around to the driver's seat. She sat, buckled and waited for Logan to get settled. She drove out and kept a safe speed while getting out of the downtown district of Neptune.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Leave me some comments! Leave me Kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Email welcome! adorkableauthor@gmail.com  
> or  
> follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter ! I tease stories and talk about my process. I also retweet a lot of inspiring quotes and other stuff. I would follow me if I could.


End file.
